<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching a movie with Bruce Banner by Lauren_the_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602124">Watching a movie with Bruce Banner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp'>Lauren_the_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching a movie with Bruce Banner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bruce, hurry! It’s starting,” you call out from the living room to the kitchen. Bruce runs in with a bowl of popcorn.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says before sitting beside you.</p><p>“I’m so excited,” you say grabbing a handful of popcorn.</p><p>“It’s so weird that I’ve never seen The Fifth Element,” he says turning to you. You look over to him.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad Tony recommended it to you,” you begin. “And I’m glad you invited me to watch it with you.” You smile at him. He leans in and your foreheads touch.</p><p>“I’m glad too,” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>